una dulce cenicienta?¿
by konta izumi1812
Summary: sasuke y sakura se conocen en una fiesta de disfraces sakura escapa a las 12 y el uchiha la buscara para darle su "escarmiento"y ella lo buscara para golpearlo por ladron


Una dulce cenicienta? ¿

#1: aparece la cenicienta

Estamos en Inglaterra son casi las 2 de la madrugada y ahí estaba un chico pelinegro de piel clara ojos rasgados y negros que expresaban un enfado total su rostro expresaba una inquietud incomprensible: no, no puede ser, no es posible o si? No! Claro k no! No podía ser al menos no a él, él era el gran sasuke uchiha se encontraba caminando de un lado hacia el otro como un felino ansioso por una gran habitación hermosamente decorada yyy…. Destrozada?¿ de pronto se paro en seco y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana cuya fina cortina mostraba curiosamente una gran cantidad de agresiones por parte del uchiha al igual k la cama hecha de roble importado, el velador yy… el resto de la habitación hmp en fin no importaba mucho ya se encargaría mas tarde de volverlos a encargar de nuevo después de todo el dinero no era problema para el uchiha pero eso no era lo importante ahora Flash back era una chica que llevaba puesto un vestido de color rojo obscuro con mangas tres cuartos , estaba pegado hasta la cintura lo cual delineaba su buena figura era de piel blanca y cubría su rostro con un antifaz del mismo color que el vestido, la verdad le llamo la atención del porque no se le había abalanzado como las otras huecas a sus brazos insinuándosele además de su cabello rosa que se le hacia algo muy curioso imaginando que quizás se lo hubiera pintado y al no habérsele lanzado a sus brazos solo pudo pensar hmp loca después de eso simplemente la trato de olvidar pero aun tenia la pregunta del porque no estaba rogándole la verdad su ego no la permitía olvidarla más aun cuando acepto bailar con un chico pelirrojo, así que la invito a bailar ella acepto por lo que imagino que se estuvo conteniendo ahora estaba seguro nadie se le podía negar a el gran sasuke uchiha después del baile que transcurrió en un raro silencio ya que no parloteaba de lo emocionada que estaba de bailar con él. después del baile sonó la campanada de las 12, estaba dispuesto a llevársela a la cama como sea y después de haberle hecho el amor un par de veces como escarmiento simplemente se iría dejándola con ganas de mas y así tendría su ego saludable pero que?¿?¿?¿la loca ya no se encontraba a su lado a lo lejos pudo distinguir sus cabellos rosas alejándose la siguió después de todo no la dejaría ir sin antes haberle dado su "escarmiento" mierda pero que rápido corría no la logro alcanzar aunque distinguió cuando algo se le cayó lo levanto y lo miro de una manera muy extraña, ¿ella me rechazo? No, no es así el pelinegro de la rabia quería golpear a alguien así que solo atino a ir al balcón como mierda había pasado esto cuando regreso a la fiesta aun con molestia se le acercaron unas mujeres de "alta sociedad" la mas insinuante de ellas llevaba el cabello de un rojo chillón con gafas negras y un vestido con un escote tan grande que la verdad no dejaba mucho a la imaginación ni por delante ni por detrás hmp perra pensó esta "señorita" le dijo sasuke –kun no sabía porque tenía la costumbre de llamarlo así pero a él le parecía asqueroso en fin ella le estaba rogando que la acompañara a dar un pequeño "paseo" por el jardín el ya sabía lo que ocurriría a continuación a eso si estaba acostumbrado no como a loa rechazos ¿rechazos? No! Hmp la chica lo quiso tomar de la mano pero él la desprecio de una manera veloz : no vuelvas a hacer algo así Karin dijo y ella se derritió al escuchar su nombre de sus labios así que fueron a "pasear" desde ahí en adelante ocurrió lo que el uchiha había previsto se le apego y le dijo sasuke-kun sabes que yo te amo el no respondió solo se limito a jalarle la ropa y empezar a penetrarla sin cuidado alguno ella gritaba mucho y eso a él le molestaba la verdad no le distraía nada de la loca así que en desquite empezó a estampar de una manera mas fuerte a la muchacha la verdad le molestaba estar ahí así que termino rápidamente después de todo el era un caballero y era descortés dejar las cosa a la mitad a viendo terminado ya solo se levanto, se acomodo, se subió la cremallera se fue con un humor aun de los mil demonios llegando a su habitación había tenido el impulso de empezar a destrózalo todo. Fin del flash back aun se encontraba mirando fijamente a la ventana y con un aire frio dándole a la cara, saco de su bolsillo aun collar aunque en realidad se diría que era un pita de color negro con el diente de un tiburón colgando de el ¬¬! Que mierda se cree cenicienta aunque si esa estúpida baratija le serbia para poder encontrarla la usaría y luego de encontrarla le pediría explicaciones y claro después de que le pidiera perdón de rodillas le daría su "escarmiento" (le haría el amor un par de veces)y luego se iría sin más dejándola con ganas de mas. 0.0 un momento ahora que recordaba el antifaz! Llevaba antifaz así que no tenia mayor referencia que la baratija rayos! Aunque cuán difícil seria encontrar a una chica con el cabello rosa?¿ De pronto algo saco al pelinegro de sus pensamientos y un silbido era el dobe clarooo. El dobe…. Le abrió la puerta el al entrar le dijo teme baka porque te desapareciste así de la fiesta? 0.0! Wau teme a quien rayos metiste a tu cuanto, se ve que te divertiste dijo dándose cuenta del gran desorden y soltando una gran carcajada lo que mereció un buen golpe de parte de uchiha, NARUTO le dijo sasuke con una mirada muy pero muy rara y al pelirrubio le apareció una gotita de sudor frio que bajaba de su frente. Naruto: he teme que te pasa porque me miras así Sasuke: ¿? Naruto: teme no recuerdo que nos llevamos así. Dijo el pelirrubio con un tono de miedo en sus palabras Sasuke: a que te refieres? Naruto: que no me estas acosando? Sasuke: jinchuncuru! Claro que no Naruto: haa... Bueno y dime de qué se trata? Sasuke: necesito que encuentres a una "cenicienta" dijo sasuke con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en el rostro Continuara….

Nota de la autora: puesss la verdad espero que le haya gustado =) y espero que me manden muchos review para así podré saber que es lo que opinan y seguir actualizando este ficc n.n acepto y espero críticas constructivas y a los que leyeron pero no dejaron un review muchas gracias de igual maneras.


End file.
